Cinderella Soleil
VOTED MOST LIKELY TO FUCK YOUR SHIT UP. Background Cinderella was born in Paris, France on December 24, 1994. She is the only child of Alfonse and Madeline Soleil. Though, like most famlies, none are perfect. At the age of five, Cindy became a stubborn child to raise. Her mother turned to alcohol to dull the pain of migrains from her whinining. Madeline's alcohol abuse lead to an addiction and began to become verbally abuse, and on some occasions, physically. Poor Cinderella was scolded when she was just alone in the house with her mother doing nothing wrong (other than watching a bit too much TV) and would be told how useless she was. These acts didn't go unnoticed by her father for much longer till she was about seven when her father caught her mother almost hitting Cinderella with a wine bottle. So to protect his only child he moved to Hamburg, Germany. It was an extreme move for Cinderella and she hate it there at first but she began to like it more and more. Especially when she meeted a cousin of hers that she only heard about back in France. At this point in her life, everything would change. In middle school her cousin introduced her to marijuana and told her about the birds and the bees and everything she should know about. Though most of it could've waited till she was older, she didn't mind though.Her times with her cousin in Hamburg really openned her mind to many things, she started exploring her sexuality, experimentin with new interests such as the military, and starting trouble in school. Cinderella's attitude wasn't the best in highschool and she found herself expelled from hers. So she applied for Gakuen Hetalia. The only real reason she probably got in was her grades in math. Personality Cinderella is a sweet young lady who acts a bit more shamless than others. She is pretty chill when it comes to most things and she can be very agressive if something happens to someone or something she cares about deeply. Her chill attitude can make it easy to become friends with her but look out to be bombarded with war interests because this girl really loves the military! Cinderella has seemed to cross the fine line between peace and war as well. She has planted flowers all around Hamburg, done community service (at her free will) a few times and now she's heading off for bootcamp to train and then the army to fight for her country durning the summer. Relationships Bora Kim - '''Cinderella thinks fondly of her. She's sweet but she could lessen her stuttering more, sometimes she can barely understand her! The only time she really stops stuttering is when she's telling riddles and boy does she have good riddles. '''Makaias Williams - You might not want to put these two in the same room together. Cinderella dislikes him with a burning passion. She's not really sure why, but she has a hunch its jelousy because Maka is such a chick magnet! And Cinderella likes girls so this is a disadvantage to her getting chicks. The two of them are unofficial kismesis. Patty Emmerson - A close friend. She thinks Patty is super adorable and sweet, she's not the brightest girl but she is fun to play with. The numerous scandolous adventures they had were scandolous indeed. She gave Cindy when they first met and its been one of her most cherished items. Enrollment in World Academy During her enrollment in World Academy, Cinderella has given up marijuana after when Mr. Germany caught her with it. She has also gotten her first job at the icecream palour. Not only did her time at World Academy help her grow more into a mature and responsible woman, she has also made tons of friends as well as.... rivals. Au's Trivia WHATS A TRIVIA? Comments